Halloween chez les White Beard Pirates 2017
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Quand l'équipage de Barbe Blanche accoste sur une île où ils fêtent Halloween ça donne un O.S plein de surprises.
1. Chapter 1

Marco : Quand est-ce qu'on arrive à la prochaine île déjà ?

Satch : Dans 2 heures.

Aiko : Vous avez tous mis votre costume ?

Marco : Oui je crois.

Les pirates de Barbe Blanche allaient accoster sur une île pour le plus normale sauf que pendant les 3 jours à venir il y aurait une fête sur toute l'île. Oui une fête. Halloween pour être précise. Cette fête américaine où on frappe aux portas et demande des bonbons ou un sort. Les enfants se déguisent en ce qu'ils préfèrent. Sorcières, fantômes, vampires, loup-garous, zombies …

Et Aiko s'étant renseignée sur cette fête et sur l'île elle en avait parlé aux autres et plusieurs avaient décidé de se déguiser eux aussi. Ace avait choisi de se déguiser en vampire. Il portait une grande cape rouge et noire, un pantalon noir, sa ceinture, son poignard, des chaussures plates noires, des canines et des ongles pointus et bien sûr son chapeau. Aiko lui avait fait des oreilles pointures en silicone. Marco avait choisi un squelette, Satch en zombie, Izô en infirmier psychopathe couvert de sang, Joz en loup garou et Haruta en fantôme. Aiko, quant à elle, avait choisi de se déguiser en sorcière sexy. Une robe noire à volants courte, des collants rayés oranges et noirs, des escarpins noirs, un chapeau de sorcière orange et noir pailleté, des bracelets oranges et noirs et avait coloré ses longs cheveux en noir, et avait ses yeux et sa bouche maquillés de noir.

Ace : Alors ? C'est quoi le programme ?

Aiko : Alors la ville est décorée, il y a des stands de jeux de foire un peu partout sur l'île mais beaucoup sont concentrés sur la grande place où il y aura un concours de déguisements. On peut gagner des lots. Des gens eux aussi déguisés offriront des cadeaux dans la rue à ceux dont le costume plait et tout le monde peut participer.

Satch : Ça a l'air génial.

Aiko : Les animations commencent dans 3 heures, à 17 heures.

Marco : J'ai hâte qu'on arrive.

Arrivés sur l'île ils accostèrent derrière l'île et le petit groupe déguisé descendit.

Satch : J'ai trop hâte de participer aux animations. Et je vais gagner le concours.

Ace : Là-dessus, c'est moi qui gagnerai.

Satch : Ah ouais ? On verra.

Marco : De vrais gamins …

Mais lui aussi espérait gagner ce concours même si son costume était assez simple.

Aiko : Par quoi on commence ?

La ville fourmillait de touristes et d'habitants, déguisés ou pas.

Le petit groupe avança, regardant autour d'eux.

Ace : On peut marcher dans la ville en attendant 17 heures pour les animations sur la grande place pour voir ce qu'on peut faire.

Aiko : D'accord.

Haruta, Joz et Izô s'étaient déjà éloignés et Satch regarda sa belle.

Satch : On reste ensemble ?

Aiko : Comme tu veux. Marco ? T'en penses quoi ?

Marco : Restons ensemble pour l'instant et on verra par la suite.

Aiko : Ok.

Le petit groupe marcha donc dans les rues, constatant que même là il y avait de l'animation.

Et toutes sortes de jeux. De la pêche, des stands de tirs, des lancers d'adresse, du tir à l'arc, des tirs de cordes pour gagner des peluches …

Ace : je suis bien tenté par le stand de tir.

Aiko : Alors on y va.

Satch bougonnai déjà. Il craignait qu'Ace prenne la soirée en main et qu'ils feraient les jeux les plus ennuyeux.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au stand de tir et Ace paya pour 2 tours. Le forain lui donna le fusil chargé et Ace se mit en position. Il savait que ces jeux étaient truqués mais il avait trouvé l'astuce par hasard une fois, surprenant la conversation de deux forains.

Il tira une dizaine de fois et mit dans le mile 8 fois, le forain stupéfait.

Forain : V-vous êtes doué.

Ace : J'ai juste eu de la chance.

Il lui rendit le fusil et lui demanda ce qu'il choisissait comme récompense. Le vampire hésita entre deux et choisit une peluche en forme de lapin trop mignon d'une 30aine de centimètres.

Forain : À bientôt.

Groupe : Au revoir.

Le groupe s'éloigna et Ace se tourna vers la fée, tout sourire.

Ace : Tiens, cadeau.

Il lui tendit le lapin et Aiko le prit.

Aiko : Oh Ace, fallait pas.

Ace : Ça me fait plaisir ma petite sorcière.

La sorcière embrassa son vampire sur la joue sous le regard jaloux de Satch qui porta son attention sur un stand de cordes à tirer pour des peluches.

Il avança vers le stand et demanda pour un tour puis paya.

Il choisit sa corde minutieusement et tira d'un coup, sortant une peluche … minuscule. Un ourson banal et hideux. Ace éclata de rire.

Ace : Tu comptes pas offrir cette horreur à Aiko j'espère.

La fée ria un peu et Marco soupira, Satch rouge comme une tomate et prenant sa peluche.

Satch : J'en ai encore en réserve.

Il se tourna vers la foraine et paya pour 3 cordes et Marco avança jusqu'à lui.

Quant à Aiko et Ace ils s'éloignèrent sans que Satch ne s'en aperçoive.

Ace : Que veux-tu faire maintenant ?

Aiko : Juste me balader et regarder les gens déguisés.

Le noiraud sourit puis posa son bras sur les épaules de son amie.

Ace : D'accord.

Les deus marchèrent, regardant les stands et gens costumés, certains vraiment bien faits.

Certaines personnes devaient aimer leurs costumes car ils furent plusieurs à leur demander la permission de les prendre en photo. Les deux amis acceptèrent de bon cœur, le plus souvent sollicités par des enfants et leurs parents.

Ils marchèrent vers la place qui commençait à se remplis et Aiko se stoppa, butant dans quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Aiko : Oh.

Ace : Aiko ?

Elle regarda à ses pieds et vit un petit garçon replié sur lui-même, pleurant à chaudes larmes alors elle s'accroupit, posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

Aiko : Tu es perdu mon chéri ?

Le petit en question leva la tête et Aiko vit qu'il était déguisé en loup-garou tout mignon.

Petit : Madame … j'ai perdu ma maman …

Aiko le porta dans ses bras.

Aiko : Je vais t'aider à la retrouver ta maman, tu es d'accord ?

Petit : Oui !

Aiko : Est-ce que ta maman est déguisée ?

Petit : Oui. En sorcière, comme toi.

Alors Aiko chercha une sorcière qu'elle trouva vite, la femme demandant à des gens où était son petit. Entre-temps le petit s'était blotti contre la poitrine de la fée, Ace n'appréciant pas vraiment cette attitude.

Petit : Maman !

La femme se tourna vers la voix alors que le petit tendait les bras vers sa mère.

Mère : Oh mon chéri tu es là !

Aiko lui rendit son fils et la mère la regarda.

Mère : Oh merci beaucoup mademoiselle !

La fée sourit.

Aiko : Je vous en prie.

La mère s'éloigna et Aiko constata qu'elle n'avait plus le lapin.

Aiko : Oh non.

Ace : Quoi ?

Aiko : Je crois qu'il a chipé ton lapin.

Ace : Quoi ?! Oh le sale gosse.

Aiko : Je n'ai rien vu venir, excuse-moi.

Ace : … ça ne fait rien. Je retournerai au stand de tir et je t'en offrirai un encore plus beau.

Aiko : Tu n'es même pas sûr de retrouver le stand Ace.

Le brun se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

Ace : Ah euh … tant pis ! Je trouverai mieux !

La fée ria et marcha dans la foule, suivie par Ace, sa main sur sa taille pour ne pas la perdre.

Ace : Et je vais aller jouer de ce pas aux boites de conserves à faire tomber.

Aiko : D'accord. Je vais y jouer aussi.

Ace : Aller viens.

Le vampire l'emmena à un stand de tir de boules en mousses et paya pour deux, voulant faire plaisir à son amie le plus possible pendant cette soirée qui commençait très bien, l'ayant pour lui seul.

Aiko : Merci, tu es un amour.

La sorcière l'embrassa sur la joue et Ace dévia pour qu'elle le fasse sur sa bouche. Et elle le fit.

Aiko : Ace !

Ace : Quoi ?

La fée fut un peu rouge mais se reprit vite et prit son panier de boules.

Ace : Que le meilleur gagne.

Aiko : Tu me lances un défi ?

Ace : Peut-être bien.

Aiko sourit, prête à le relever et Ace lança sa première boule qui fit tomber 3 boites.

Aiko : Pas mal pas mal. À mon tour.

Elle prit une boule et se concentra puis la lança, faisant tomber 4 boules.

Aiko : Youhou !

Ace bougonna un peu mais se reprit vite et lança sa deuxième boule qui en fit tomber 4 autres.

Ace : La partie n'est pas terminée ma chère.

Aiko sourit et lança une deuxième boule qui en renversa 2.

Aiko : Mince …

Le vampire ria et lança une autre boule qui fit tomber les 3 restantes.

Ace : Fais mieux que moi, chère sorcière craquante.

Aiko sourit à ce surnom.

Aiko : Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir cher vampire enflammé.

Elle se concentra et lança une autre boule mais n'en fit tomber que 2.

Aiko : J'ai encore une boule, je peux y arriver.

Ace : Elles sont trop éloignées, tu n'y arriveras pas.

Aiko : C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Elle lança la dernière boule mais n'en fit tomber aucune.

Aiko : Et mince …

Ace : Dommage chérie.

Le noiraud regarda les cadeaux et peluches après que le forain lui ai dit de choisir ce qu'il voulait. Comme il savait que son amie adorait les dauphins il en choisit une belle de couleur bleue d'une trentaine de centimètres et la prit quand l'homme lui tendit.

Ace : Merci.

Forain : Revenez quand vous voulez.

Les deux s'éloignèrent et Aiko était un peu vexée d'avoir perdu.

Ace : Tu es fâchée ?

Aiko : Ça se voit tant que ça ?

Elle le regarda et Ace lui mit la peluche devant le nez.

Ace : J'ai joué pour te gagner un cadeau, comme le gamin t'a volé le lapin.

Aiko : Mais Ace …

Elle était gênée et Ace lui mit dans les mains.

Ace : Je sais que ton animal fétiche est le dauphin, et je l'ai choisie exprès pour toi.

La fée la prit et lui sauta au cou.

Aiko : Oh merci Ace ! Je t'adore.

Le vampire sourit et la serra contre lui, heureux de lui faire plaisir.

La brune le regarda et posa ses lèvres près de celles d'Ace, attendant l'effet escompté.

Ace : Tu me tentes là.

Son amie sourit et ouvrit les yeux en grand quand Ace l'embrassa vraiment.

Ace : On va s'inscrire au concours ?

Aiko : O-oui.

Le vampire prit son amie par la main et l'attira vers la grand place pas très loin pour le concours qui allait commencer.

Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde qui faisait la queue pour participer, qu'ils soient enfants ou adultes. Les deux amis firent eux aussi la queue pour valider leur participation.

Arrivés à leur tour ils donnèrent leur nom et rejoignirent les autres participants derrière la scène. Un petit garçon déguisé en fantôme regarda Aiko avec de grands yeux.

Petit : Woah maman regarde la belle sorcière.

La mère, elle aussi déguisée en fantôme regarda la fée puis lui sourit.

Mère : Oui tu as raison mon chéri.

Aiko sourit puis remercia le garçon puis s'accroupit devant lui.

Aiko : Tu veux que je te montre un tour de magie mon bonhomme ?

Le garçon sautilla, tout sourire.

Petit : Oh oui ! Oh oui !

La fée souleva son chapeau et le retourna, mettant sa main dedans.

Aiko : Tu aimes les surprises ?

Petit : Ouiii !

Alors la fée retira sa main du chapeau pour en ressortir … une bourse pleine puis lui tendit.

Aiko : Tiens ouvre là.

Le garçon se hâta d'ouvrir le mystérieux paquet et y vit … des bonbons.

Petit : Woah … vous êtes trop forte mademoiselle !

La fée sourit et se releva.

Aiko : Et toi tu es trop mignon. Merci.

Le petit garçon regarda sa mère qui l'autorisa à manger quelques bonbons et Ace regarda son amie.

Ace : c'est vrai que tu es très belle ce soir.

Aiko : Ah vraiment ? Toi tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Elle se rapprocha d'Ace et se colla à lui puis posa sa main sur son torse. Elle dit plus bas :

Aiko : Et puis j'ai toujours rêvé de me faire croquer par un vampire sexy comme toi.

Le noiraud passa sa main dans le bas du dos de son amie puis rapprocha son visage du sien.

Ace : Je peux exaucer ton vœu si tu le désires.

Aiko : Mmmh … je dois avouer que c'est tentant de la part d'un beau vampire comme vous mais … je ne voudrais pas que vous traumatisiez de pauvres enfants.

Ace sourit et chuchota à son oreille

Ace : Alors je m'occuperai de votre cas plus tard ma belle sorcière.

Aiko frissonna, se demandant ce qu'Ace allait bien pouvoir lui faire.

Les participants passèrent un par un ou en groupe et ce fut au tour d'Ace qui fit un petit tour de magie avec ses flammes, les spectateurs bouche bée et applaudissant à la fin de sa prestation.

Ce fut au tour d'Aiko qui usa elle aussi de ses pouvoirs pour faire voler son balai puis vola au-dessus de la foule, faisant tomber des nuées de bonbons, pour le plus grand bonheur des petits.

Elle rejoignit Ace derrière et lui sourit.

Aiko : Alors ? J'étais comment ?

Ace : Grandiose.

Aiko : Attendons de voir qui est le grand vainqueur.

Ace : D'après ce que j'ai vu il n'y a que nous deux qui avions des pouvoirs.

Aiko : Oui, c'est ce que j'ai vu aussi et Satch n'est pas venu on dirait.

Ace : Il a raté sa chance. Quoiqu'il n'en aurait eu aucune devant ta prestation magnifique.

La fée sourit et quand vint le tour des résultats tous les participants furent invités à monter sur scène.

Juge : Encore cette année vous avez été nombreux à participer à notre concours d'Halloween annuel. Et comme chaque année nous avons droit à des costumes magnifiques et à des prestations toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Mais cette année deux participants se sont largement démarqués grâce à leurs pouvoirs de fruits du démon.

Aiko avait toujours cette petite fierté quand les gens la prenaient pour une mangeuse de fruit du démon, cachant son statut de fée Céleste aux autres le plus possible.

Le juge appela les gagnants des 2ème et 3ème prix puis annonça.

Juge : Alors cette année nous avons décidé de remettre le premier prix à une participante particulièrement douée. Je vous prie d'applaudir bien fort la participante n°45 … mademoiselle Aiko !

Aiko n'en revint pas. Elle, gagnante ? Alors qu'elle avait trouvé Ace bien meilleur ?

Ace : Tu es géniale Aiko.

La fée avança pour prendre son petit trophée en forme de citrouille puis remercia le jury et le public.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les deux amis marchaient dans les rues, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

Ace : Et si on allait au bar pas loin de l'hôtel où on crèche cette nuit ? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils faisaient d'excellentes boissons locales.

Aiko : Mmh … oui pourquoi pas. Après tout je suis épuisée et assoiffée.

Ace ria un peu.

Ace : C'est moi qui devrais être assoiffée ma belle.

Aiko ne dit rien puis marcha pour se rendre au bar.

Sur le chemin un homme vendant des roses rouges regarda Ace, pensant sûrement qu'Aiko était sa petite amie. Ace n'hésita pas et lui en pris une.

Vendeur : Merci beaucoup.

Le vendeur s'éloigna et Ace regarda son amie.

Ace : Pour toi ma jolie sorcière.

Aiko : Oh Ace il ne fallait pas.

La fée la prit cependant avec plaisir et Ace la regarda.

Ace : Rien n'est trop beau pour toi ma belle sorcière.

Arrivés au bar ils allaient y entrer quand 2 voix les appelèrent.

Satch : Aiko !

Marco : Ace !

Leurs deux amis les rejoignirent, essoufflés.

Aiko : Hey !

Satch : Hey. Où étiez-vous passés ?

Ace : On pourrait vous poser la même question.

Marco : Satch a tenu à jouer à tous les stands.

Aiko constata que son ami à la banane avait les bras plein de cadeaux en tout genre.

Aiko : Je vois ça.

Marco : Et à cause de lui on n'a pas pu participer au concours de costumes.

Ace : Vous n'aviez aucune chance, Aiko a gagné haut la main.

Satch sourit.

Satch : Je le savais depuis le début. Tu es tellement parfaite.

Marco : Vous allier où ?

Ace : Au bar. Toutes ces animations nous ont épuisés.

Marco : On va venir avec vous.

Ace : Ok.

Les 4 amis entrèrent et le gérant les ayant reconnus leur offrit une table à l'écart des autres, près des tables de billard et flipper.

Ace tira la chaise de son amie avant Satch et la fée s'assit, souriante et les 3 autres s'assirent eux aussi.

Aiko : Alors Satch ? Qu'as-tu gagné ?

Marco : Que des babioles sans importance …

Satch : N'importe quoi ! J'ai eu des peluches.

Marco : Et des jeux pour enfants.

Satch : La ferme !

Marco : Tu aurais pu en faire cadeau à des enfants au moins.

Ace : Et vous ne savez pas la dernière ?

Marco : Non quoi ?

Ace : Un petit garçon avait perdu sa mère alors Aiko l'a aidé mais en le laissant avec sa mère on a constaté qu'il avait volé le lapin.

Satch : Oh le sale gosse.

Aiko : J'étais aussi déçue. Mais si ça peut le rendre heureux, ça me va.

Les 4 commandèrent à boire et discutèrent de leur après-midi sur l'île.

Aiko : Des enfants nous ont même demandé en photos.

Satch : C'est normal, tu es tellement belle Aiko.

Ace jalousa mais se reprit vite en pensant qu'il avait fait plaisir à sa belle toute l'après-midi et c'est ce qui comptait.

La soirée continua et les 4 avaient bien bu. Aiko alla se soulager aux toilettes et quand elle en sortit elle allait retourner à la table avec ses amis quand elle sentit une main la retenir par le poignet.

Aiko : Que ?

Elle se tourna vers l'agresseur et constata que c'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années habillé en chirurgien couvert de sang. Et il semblait bien plein.

Homme : Alors ma mignonne ? On s'est perdue ?

Aiko : Lâchez-moi !

Mais l'homme ne lâcha pas et la plaqua contre le mur, remontant sa large main sous la jupe d'Aiko qui ne bougea pas mais tremblant un peu, grisée par l'alcool.

Homme : Tu vas venir avec moi ma belle.

… : Alors ça sûrement pas.

Aiko regarda l'homme s'effondrer, assommé. Et son sauveur n'était autre que …

Aiko : Ace !

Ace : Hey, ça va ? Tu n'as rien j'espère.

Aiko : Non ça va. Tu es arrivé à temps.

Ace : Ouf. Tant mieux. Je m'en serai voulu s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

Aiko : Je vais aller me coucher, je suis épuisée.

Ace : Vu l'heure, il est temps je crois.

Aiko : Oui.

Ace : Je t'accompagne.

Aiko : D'accord.

La vampire fit signe à Marco qu'ils montaient et suivit son amie qui montait l'escalier menant aux chambres.

Arrivée à celle d'Aiko Ace allait lui souhaiter bonne nuit quand la fée le tira par le cordon de son chapeau pour l'y emmener. Elle les débarrassa de leurs chapeaux, devenant trop encombrants pour l'activité qui allait suivre.

Ace prit ça comme un accord et plaqua doucement son amie contre le mur puis ne se fit pas prier et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ce qu'il voulait faire depuis pas mal de temps depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur cette île.

Aiko fut un peu surprise même si elle s'y attendait et mit ses bras autour du cou de son prochain amant, lui rendant le baiser, leurs langues jouant ensemble.

Ace ferma la porte à clé puis porta sa belle, ses jambes autour de sa taille, ses mains sous ses cuisses. Il l'emmena au lit où il l'allongea, se mettant au-dessus d'elle, l'embrassant toujours.

Aiko pressa ses jambes autour de sa taille, lui montrant son envie.

Ace lâcha ses lèvres à bout de souffle et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant qu'Ace ne fonde sur son cou.

Ace : Je vais te montrer ce que ça fait d'être possédée par un vampire ma belle sorcière.

Aiko : Mmh oui vas-y montre moi !

Ace commença d'abord par lécher son cou, ses mains chaudes parcourant les jambes de sa belle, lui retirant son collant alors qu'Aiko se débarrassait de ses escarpins. Elle défit le cordon de la cape qui se retrouva à terre puis elle joue avec les cheveux ébène de son futur amant.

Amant qui commença à mordiller le cou blanc de son amie qui gigotait sous lui, semblant apprécier le traitement.

Ace remonta ses mains sur le corps de sa belle et baissa la fermeture de la robe noire puis la remonta pour l'enlever. Il la balança dans la pièce et put admirer la lingerie fine de son amie.

Ace : Tu savais que tu allais te faire croquer par un vampire ce soir, hein petite coquine.

Aiko rougit un peu mais ne se laissa pas abattre et défit la ceinture du noiraud qui ré-embrassa son cou, descendant vers sa poitrine voluptueuse.

Ace remonta embrasser Aiko et lui retira sa perruque, la trouvant beaucoup plus belle avec ses longs cheveux châtains qui tombèrent en cascade sur son cou et sa poitrine.

Ace : Prête à te faire dévorer ?

Aiko : Viens si tu l'oses.

Le pirate de feu ne se fit pas prier et se hâte de retirer son jean et ses chaussures puis revint sur sa belle pour lui retirer son soutien-gorge. Il écarta les cheveux et descendit sa tête vers les seins puis commença à les embrasser.

Aiko : Mmh … Ace …

Ace : Oui ?

Aiko : Dépêche-toi …

Ace : mademoiselle est pressée à ce que je vois.

Il mordilla le téton de son amie alors qu'il avait encore des fausses canines, faisant gémir et sursauter Aiko de plaisir.

Ace descendit ses mains vers sa taille puis glissa une main dans son sous-vêtement noir, caressant doucement son sexe humide. Ce qui fit lâcher un autre cri à Aiko.

Aiko : Ace ! Grouille !

Ne voulant pas faire attendre sa promise plus longtemps il se débarrassa en vitesse de leurs sous-vêtements devenus trop encombrants et se mit entre les jambes de sa belle qui mit ses bras autour de son cou.

Le brun retira ses canines, les trouvant trop gênantes à ce stade puis les posa sur la table de chevet et reprit possession de sa bouche et échangea avec son amante un baiser des plus langoureux puis la pénétra en douceur alors qu'Aiko lui rendait son baiser et mit ses jambes autour de la taille de son beau vampire.

Puis il commença de doux va et viens, les mains de chaque côté de la poitrine de sa belle qui trouvait cette sensation divine.

À bout de souffle ils séparèrent leurs lèvres et Ace enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa belle pour le lécher, l'embrasser et y laisser des suçons.

Aiko : Ace … plus vite …

Ace : À vos ordres ma belle prisonnière …

Alors Ace accéléra la cadence, adorant entendre sa belle gémir et crier son prénom.

Sous la sensation Aiko griffa le dos d'Ace, criant son plaisir et le prénom d'un bel apollon aux pouvoirs de feu.

Apollon qui varia les mouvements de bassins, le visage toujours enfoui dans le cou d'Aiko.

Aiko : Ace … je vais …

Le brun fut un peu déçu qu'elle vienne si vite mais ne se laissa pas abattre et se mit en position du méditant puis continua ses va et viens, soulevant un peu Aiko, les mains sous ses fesses.

Et là il sentit qu'il allait venir lui aussi alors accéléra encore.

Aiko griffa encore plus le dos de son amant quand elle jouit, criant le prénom de celui qui lui avait provoqué ça.

Ace : Je vais …

Aiko : Viens !

Encore quelques coups de riens bien placés et Ace se libéra lui aussi, toujours à l'intérieur de sa belle qui reprenait son souffle.

Ace l'allongea et se retira puis s'allongea lui aussi près de son amie qui le regarda.

Aiko : Ace c'était …

Ace : Nul ? Divin ? Bon ?

Aiko : Divin …

Le noiraud sourit puis les mit dans les draps, prenant sa belle contre lui après l'avoir embrassée tendrement.

Aiko se blottit contre lui puis s'endormit vite, épuisée par cette journée géniale.

Le pirate de feu la rejoignit peu de temps après, se disant que cette journée avait été une des plus belles de sa vie et qu'il n'oublierait pas cette fête de sitôt.

Nombre de mots : 4 253


	2. Chapter 2 - Note de l'auteure

Je suis vraiment désolée pour les quelques fautes de frappe mais j'ai toujours tendance à écrire trop vite et à ne pas me relire. J'espère que vous n'en tiendrez pas compte. Bisous


End file.
